


Fearless Soldier

by late_night



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Clone Wars, Clone Wars era, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending, its an emotional rollercoster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka gets kidnapped by Fallen Jedi and Obi-Wan and Anakin must rescue her. </p>
<p>It's wasn't supposed to end like this.</p>
<p>Never like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearless Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Sad things happen as sad things do
> 
> (Come say hi at tiny-jedi.tumblr.com)

It had all happened so fast.

Ahsoka despite her best attempts had gotten kidnapped by the two Fallen Jedi that the Team was currently trying to face. Obi-Wan had wandered deeper into the warehouse complex and managed to find Ahsoka, fine abet with an injured ankle. Otherwise she was ok.

The sun had set a while ago and the abandon warehouse yard where the two Fallen Jedi were hiding out was a perfect place to get lost and hide in. The large crates made shadows in the already dark shadows of the warehouse yard, the lightsaber’s low glow being the only form of light to be found.

The light of the lightsaber only managed to help a little bit, leaving slash marks and burn spots on the surrounding environment.

Obi-Wan had managed to knock out the Fallen that had followed him into the warehouse after some rough swings with his lightsaber and a well placed hit to the side of other’s head. It took him a moment to realize that he had been led away from Anakin. Something felt wrong in the air that surrounded him. Looking over where Ahsoka was sitting, cradling her snapped ankle, he motioned for her to stay put while he went to find Anakin.

Obi-Wan turned and rushed back towards where Anakin and the Fallen were fighting. A shiver prickled up the back of Obi-Wan’s spine as he neared where Anakin was. Shifting all his focus on where the Force was telling him to go as to not get lost he quickly moved through the darkness of the warehouse’s old yard. The Fallen Jedi had been completely abandon in his mind as the foreboding sense of distress and menacing despair loomed over him.

Obi-Wan turned the corner just in time to see a sight that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Anakin had just managed to push off some extra droids fighters to the side. Anakin then turned his head sensing Obi-Wan near.

Out of nowhere, the other Fallen moved into Anakin’s peripheral vision and pushed his own eerie red lightsaber through Anakin’s torso.

For Obi-Wan the world seemed to slow down as the Jedi pulled his lightsaber back out of Anakin. He was faintly aware of someone out crying out as the Jedi, seemingly shocked by his own actions if his wide eyed looked has anything to say, pulled away back into the shadows. It took Obi-Wan a moment to realize it was him crying out.

The Jedi rushed forward to Anakin, letting the Fallen flee his only focus being Anakin Skywalker. Kenobi caught Skywalker in his arms as he fell and gently lowered both of them down.

Anakin’s course breaths were all that Obi-Wan could hear. His words came out as a shaky whisper. “Did-Did you find her? Is she ok? Is Ahsoka safe?”

“She’s fine,” Obi-Wan said softly, Anakin’s body cradled in his lap. “She’s going to be fine.” _Just like you will be. You have to be._ Obi-Wan brought his hand up to gently brush a lock of Anakin’s hair out of his face.

Anakin let out a minuscule smile that Obi-Wan almost missed, “Yeah.” He let out 3 more hard breaths, struggling to keep a grip on the world around him. Obi-Wan moved his hand down where Anakin’s was gripping the open wound.

“I,” Obi-Wan stuttered out. “I can’t-” He was a lot of things. A Jedi. A warrior. A general.

He wasn’t a healer though. He couldn’t heal Anakin, he couldn’t take his pain no matter how much he wished he could. How much he could scream at the Force _take me instead._ The Force could do great things, miracles even.

But one man could not control life and death any more that he could control the cycles of the moon and sun.

Anakin gently hushed him from his stuttering. “It dosen’t hurt,” he whispered. Tears fell from Anakin’s eyes. Obi-Wan could barely see them in the darkness.

“No,” Obi-Wan begged, taking Anakin’s hand into his own.

“It’s okay,” Anakin said.

“Anakin.”

“It’s okay,” Anakin repeated. More shaky breaths. Obi-Wan shut his eyes tightly trying to will all this away. “It’s okay,” Anakin’s voice faded out, broken. Anakin took in more breaths and let the last one out slowly. “It’s perfect.”

“Ani,” Obi-Wan barely breathed out.

“I’m in the arms of my first love,” Anakin whispered. “The first person I ever loved. The person I’ll always love.” He brought up his gloved hand up to gently tap Obi-Wan’s cheek. “I love you Obi-” More rough breaths left Anakin’s body. Although Obi-Wan wasn’t sure who was breathing harder at this point. “Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Anakin got out. He looked up at Obi-Wan with tear-clouded eyes.

Obi-Wan felt tears fall from his eyes. He hadn’t felt this sort of grief in his life before. He’d already lost so much now here he was, Anakin in his arms, barely getting the words out.

“You’ll be ok,” Anakin smiled at him, a weak smile but a smile none the less. “You’ll be,” Anakin took a series of short, labored breaths before letting out one long one and letting his eyes close and his head tip to the side against Obi-Wan’s inner arm. His hand fell from its spot, cradling the side of Obi-Wan's cheek to the ground. Lifeless.

Obi-Wan let out a strangled noise and brought Anakin’s head up to kiss his forehead. Tears fell freely from his eyes.

Obi-Wan didn't have the ambition to move. He knew he should have called in for backup or anything.

But none of that would help Anakin now. Anakin was already dead.

Anakin was dead. _Anakin was dead._ He had failed someone else he cared about.  

He was vaguely aware of footsteps approaching. Slowly, like they were relying on one foot to hold most their body weight. _Ahsoka._ Obi-Wan thought. He got his confirmation when he heard the footsteps stop and a loud, anguished cry was let out.

Obi-Wan heard Ahsoka approach him and leaned down to where Obi-Wan and Anakin were. She reached out and almost on instinct, Obi-Wan’s hold on Anakin got tighter. Anakin’s head was still leaned on the crux of Obi-Wan’s arms and Obi-Wan vaguely heard Ahsoka beg for Anakin to wake up, her mind outright denying the truth.

_Anakin is dead. Ani is dead._

He heard Ahsoka’s sobs next to him as his eyes looked forward, seeing but not really seeing anything. He felt both shocked and numb at the same time, his body heavy. Obi-Wan felt _void._ Like there was _nothing left_. He knew there was still Ahsoka, she’d need to be trained still.

He’d do it himself, so help him. It would be hard enough for Ahsoka, no need to add the burden of a new master to the mix.

A new master. Because her old master was dead. With that something clicked in Obi-Wan’s head and he let out short quiet sobs that slowly grew louder.

“Anakin,” he chocked out. He let his face fall into Anakin’s hair. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” The apologies fell from his lips quickly, becoming more jumbled. _I failed you. I FAILED YOU._

“I’m sorry.”

 

_"Without you, I feel broke._  
_Like I'm half of a whole._  
 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold._  
 _Without you, I feel torn._  
 _Like a sail in a storm.. "_

_-Sad Song, We The Kings_


End file.
